Whatever the New Year may bring
by Sunny-Blue-Sky
Summary: Arthur and Alfred muse over this year as the countdown for the fireworks begin. Be it the end of the world or what not, let the new year come. Fluff. USUK. NYE oneshot.


"Two thousand and eleven…gone just like that."

America's voice was quieter than usual, his brash, obnoxious voice and accent a little subdued today- he sounded whimsical even. Perhaps it was because of the night, silent but for the background chatter and music of faraway people. Really, this spot was brilliant, on an elevated hill of sorts, with the perfect view of the bay and no need to compete with the crowd that had gathered to celebrate the coming year. Or maybe it was one of the rare times where he was taking time to reflect, think about things a little. The comment definitely wasn't a question, but the slightly incredulous note at the end asked for some sort of response. England gave a little 'mmm' by way of reply, his lips curving up on the edges in amusement.

He could feel America's warm fingers searching for his own cold ones, and they found each other, curling together contently. England smiled fondly into the cool night, and then the smile faded a little. He could still remember how America's hand used to fit in his. Soft and small and warm, protected in his own. Now they were still soft and warm, but also showed the wear of someone that had lived through hundreds of years, now their fingers lay entwined together. Now his hand was the one slightly enveloped in their cocoon.

Time passed too quickly. No, time was just a funny fickle thing. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, all distorted on whims. Sweet happy moments end too soon. Boredom and pain seem to last for lifetimes. Sometimes you lose all sense of time, drunken into uncomprehending oblivion. Something he had done too many times before- and over _that_ bloody git of all people! Nevertheless, it always came as a miracle, that it wasn't a deluded dream, that Alfred saw something in-loved Arthur. The Arthur he betrayed, the Arthur fallen out of grace and power, the Arthur now just a cynical old man who has lived far too long, seen far too much.

So much had changed. He sighed, tentatively resting his head on the American's shoulder, only to blush furiously as he was pulled in closer.

"You cold Artie? Y'know with your dodgy economy and all that I thought you might have caught a cold!"

"Git, I thought I told you not to call me that, and you should be more worried over your own economy!" After mulling it over a little he decided to correct his grammar as well. "And it's 'are you cold Arthur'?"

Though he was constantly butchering the English language, Alfred was still so sweet. And annoying, how could he forget that? But in return he was always yelling back barbed retorts. Why was it so hard just to nicely say "I'm fine thank you."

"Haha, I'll be fine Artie! I'm the hero! I'm more worried about you."

"Hmph." He had no caustic remarks to instantly throw at that so contented himself with an indignant huff. Though England would never admit it, he liked it when America used his human name. It felt more personal not using a name that half the world used. He almost could believe he was human and belonged to Alfred alone, no duty to his people, no worrying over millions of people. Only for a moment though, but a moment was enough.

"So many things have happened this year…" England was becoming a little sentimental, reminiscing over the past years. He supposed the end of the year did that to you. All the things he had planned out every year, promising to fulfil those resolutions, yet there never seemed to be enough time. And that year would end and another would start with no rest in between.

"Yeah, the tsunami and nuclear disaster in Japan."

England almost scowled that the first thing to come to mind would involve Japan. _Oh god Arthur, they are only friends!_ He chastised himself quickly for it. It was horrible and the whole world had rushed to aid the nation. There were also the earthquakes in his former colony's capital.

"The earthquakes in New Zealand."

"The financial crisis in Europe."

This time he couldn't keep the scowl off his face. Not that America could properly see his displeasure with the dim lighting from the half full moon. He scooted a little further from him for good measure.

"You just have to keep mentioning that… How about the financial crisis in America and Prince Williams wedding?"

"Ahaha, that guy with the balding head! Well the hero brought justice onto Bin Laden!"

"Did you just insult my crown prince?"

"It's not like I said all the British have no hair, besides, I'd still love you!"

America shuffled closer and placed a soft chaste kiss on England's lips to demonstrate his point. Though America's eyes hardly looked blue in the moonlight, they still sparkled with that childish mischief of his. His face was adorned with a cheeky wide grin. Needless to say, England was thoroughly flustered and spluttered to find words.

"Even though you are an oblivious, annoying and infuriatingly charming git… I… I still love you."

"TEN!" Unbeknownst to the pair, it was only a few seconds to midnight and the crowd gathered below had started counting down.

"NINE!"

"Come on Artie, let's get up!" Already, America had bounded to his feet in excitement and was dragging England up with him despite the older man's protests that he could get up himself.

"EIGHT!" This time both their voices added to the noise, albeit one still sounded a little annoyed.

"SEVEN!" England thought this was quite a nice change from the New Year's Eves spent alone, with that French frog, or somewhat awkwardly with the commonwealth countries.

"SIX!" _Hopefully he'll get to spend New Year's Eve like this next year too._

"FIVE!" _Would the world end in two thousand and twelve?_

"FOUR!" _He had already lived through so many supposed end-of-the-worlds. How did he even end up thinking about this anyway?_

"THREE!" _Damn Alfred and his 2012 movie, giving people absurd ideas._

"TWO" _. . ._

"ONE!" _But if the world does end, it better bloody not end before the Olympics._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Millions of people shouted that wish, popped party poppers, waved sparklers around and celebrated in various other unique ways. Then the fireworks started. Shooting up into the night sky with a squeal that still reminded England of war, _and of Hong Kong_, they burst into colourful flowers of light. The _BOOMS_ of the explosions seemed to resound in time with the frantic beating of his heart. All he could do was stare in wonder as each firework lived out its life, sparkling and crackling it's last before another took its place in the sky.

He had no idea where the thought came from, but whatever the New Year may bring, he was sure they'd be fine. England cracked a wry smile at the thought.

"Happy new year world."

It was a low whisper he hadn't intended for anyone to hear, he hadn't even meant to voice it, but somehow America heard him. Drawings his eyes from the display for a moment, he'd given an almost surprised smile and a "Happy new year!"

England couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy new year everyone! I think that was the fluffiest thing I've ever written~**

**I hope the description of fireworks fit, that was what it seemed like to me. But I haven't watched them for twelve years so I don't know if I'm the only one that stares like an idiot, craning my neck until it's sore, just for a better view. ^^" **

**And I hope it isn't confusing changing between human and country names… I just think Arthur would prefer using human names in his thoughts and in their speech. **

**Thank you to everyone who puts up with late almost non-existent updates, late replies and late whatever else I happen to do! Especially to Inclinant, Nyx, Lian-kun, Tiff and Aprilup :)**

**Thank you for reading and please review if you like it ^_^**


End file.
